BlairBart
by alittledifferent
Summary: Blair runs into Bart when she is looking for Chuck in his apartment. The sexcapades begin.


eric/dan blair/bart chuck/serena chuck/lilly rufus/Vanessa serena/jenny

RUFUS/SERENA

Serena walked into Dan's old Brooklyn loft. "Dan?" she called hesitantly. "He's not here," said Rufus, coming out of Jenny's old room. All these Van der Woodsen women had destroyed him. Lilly, coldly replacing him with Bart after two years of marriage, after he had developed a debilitating taste for Botox and Brooks Brothers suits. He was just realizing, far too late, that he had been spoiled by his life in the UES and there was no going back now.

Serena looked manic, wearing the shortest black Gaultier minidress Rufus had ever seen, with her blonde hair all askew and the highest Louboutins he had ever seen. Rufus couldn't help but catch his breath. The only person that put Lilly to shame in his eyes was Serena. He knew that in the end all Dan wanted was Blair, and that Serena was just a coke whore desperate to return to her glory days in high school but despite all that, despite Serena's terrifying decay, he still wanted her.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked, looking like she was about to cry. "Sit down," said Rufus, "make yourself comfortable. Don't be sad."

"I can't help it," murmured Serena, eyes welling up with tears. Rufus headed to the fridge to get her a drink. He approached her with a cup of Perrier, from his last bottle, and put the drink on the coffee table in front of her. "Well, let's just see what we can do about that, shall we?" he said bravely, gently slipping his hand up her skirt to press his hand firmly on her center. She wasn't wet yet but he could feel by her sharp intake of breath that she would be soon.

"We can't do this," she said.

"Why not? You've already fucked your own step brother."

"And you fucked my mom! You're married to her!"

"Not anymore," said Rufus. He roughly pried her unwilling long lithe legs apart, feeling her become wetter. "You're getting wet," said Rufus. "This turns you on." He reached out and crudely pinched one of her nipples, feeling it harden like a pebble. "Do you want to do this or not?" "Yes," breathed Serena. Rufus grabbed Serena by the arms and held her up. "I always wanted you," he said. He casually let go and she dropped to the floor. He pulled off his pants and underwear. "Suck me," he said. "Now."

Rufus couldn't believe Serena was listening to his amateur instructions but she lowered her gorgeous angel's head and took his entire cock in her mouth. He pushed himself back and forth in her mouth, prying her head forward by her hair. "Keep your fucking eyes open," grunted Rufus. Her eyes widened and she stared at him helplessly. He pulled out before he came and started to stroke himself as he hissed at Serena to undress as fast as she could. He pulled the dress over her head, ripped off her bra and yanked the soaking underwear down her mile long legs. He cupped her breasts in his hands and continued to pinch the nipples. "You cunt. You fucking slutty cunt. The Van der Woodsen women are all cunts. But you're better at it than your mother. More willing. Less secure." He stopped to gauge her reaction and stuffed a finger inside her. She sucked in a breath. He put in a few more. She was soaking his couch. He began to finger fuck her, roughly, enjoying her halted breathing. He quickly replaced his hands with his cock and began to hammer away at her until she begged for mercy. She began to scream and writhe and out of her flowed a clear stream of liquid. He was enthralled with watching her face as she lost control and he reached around her and jammed a finger up her perfect asshole, which was trembling and shaking. Her whole body stiffened like a ramrod. "Uh…oh…oh my God…" Serena moaned. He kept prying her legs further and further apart. "I should tie you to my bed," he said. "Your fucking legs keep coming closer together and I want them far apart. Galaxies apart. You will take me inside you until it kills you. You don't have a say in this, cunt." Rufus didn't know what he was saying. He was past a point of coherency. But so was Serena, who was gargling on Rufus's cum that he had splashed on her face.

He looked down at Serena, her model's body, spread out without an ounce of shame on his couch, covered in various fluids, still shaking from the after effects of his orgasm and felt furious. "You ruined my couch," he said. "Stand up. I mean it. Get the fuck up and touch your toes." Serena eased herself up and quickly did as he said. He got on his knees and thrust his tongue into her asshole, which was getting wet. He then pushed in as many fingers as it could accommodate, three, and waited to hear her scream. He needed to hear her say something, and not those porn star moans from before. He needed to hear her scream in indignity so he knew she could. He used his other hand to slap her on the ass until it became red and quivered with indignation. "Ohhh," was all he heard from down on the floor. Exhausted, he pushed her to the floor and collapsed onto the couch. She stood up and lay down, wedging Rufus's face between her thighs. "eat me until I scream for mercy," she told him. "And after that?" "Just keep eating."Her hand steadily held him down. He used a finger to toy with her twitching clitoris and finally pinch it sharply, feeling her wiggle and moan above him as her hands tightened in his hair. "Put your hand back in my ass," she said. "Do it." He began to diligently suck. After fifteen minutes Serena began to scream like an animal, begging for mercy. "Please please please please Rufus ohohohoh please stop stop stop stop DON'T stop don't don't don't please stop nooooo!" her whole body curved up as she came and then collapsed on the couch. She delicately used her manicured foot to kick Rufus's head away from her cunt, knocking it onto the floor. Serena elegantly wiped herself off with Rufus's boxers, looking like a painting, while Rufus lolled around on the floor still wearing his short, his pale flaccid legs looking like miserable stalks of wheat. He grabbed her by the legs and knocked her down. She tumbled onto the floor, a picture of a damsel in distress. He jammed a finger into her ass and began to pound but it was too late. The moment was gone. She pushed him away, slid on her underwear and started to walk away.

"Serena, wait!" called Rufus. He came up to her as she was leaving the loft, pushing her dress up in the back and sliding a finger into her underwear and into her perfect asshole. "Too late," she said, walking out. "I don't want you anymore." Rufus collapsed against the wall, images of a tied down Serena in his bed floating in his mind as she begged for his return, images that would likely never be forgotten while that stunning cunt Serena was surely forgetting his dreams as she walked. He had finally satisfied his dream of having Serena van der Woodsen. But it wasn't enough anymore.

MINIONS

"Welcome back, Serena," said Blair smugly. She was lying on the black leather Eames recliner in the corner of her room, wearing a mini Alexander McQueen dress that looked suspiciously like something Serena had once owned with a pair of silver Pradas she had owned for forever. She was wearing at least a million dollars in jewelry, adorned in Harry Winston and Tiffany's, naturally. She looked like she was trying very to be fabulous for Serena's return.

Serena looked fabulous without trying, wearing a pair of nameless skinny jeans and her brother Eric's old college Lacrosse shirt. Her legs looked endless, her skin looked flawless, her hair lustrous and her smile golden. Blair's smile cracked a little. She had forgotten how pretty her old friend used to be. But this was her party and she wasn't going to let Serena derail it just by looking the way she did. After all, she was the one with the boyfriend and all the friends and all the glamorous New Yorker parties, right?

"What the fuck do I do about Serena?" Blair had moaned into the phone yesterday, clutching its solid gold frame with sweaty hands. Yeah, it was tacky, but Audrey Hepburn had had one, hadn't she?

"Serena, Serena, Serena," Chuck mumbled slowly, meditating on the visage of the beautiful blonde he had known from birth. Blair's eyes narrowed on the other end of the line.

"So what do I do about her?" Blair snapped.

"What are you so worried about?" Chuck said, gazing at the small picture of Blair, Serena, Nate and himself (he had thrust himself in unwanted at the last second) that he kept clipped to his desk mirror. Couldn't everything just go back to the way it used to be? Couldn't Blair just let Serena be in charge? She was more fun anyway…

"That she's going to take everything from me! My mother, Nate, Kati and Is…everything!"

"Relax," said Chuck. "Don't you have those minions?"

"Of course."

"You should send your minions to work on her. A bit of sexual power play."

"Oh, shut up, Chuck."

"Really. Invite her to your house for a party, let the minions get to work her and that will show her how much power you have over everyone and how much more power you have than her. Plus you can all still be friends afterwards. And I can watch."

"You are not watching."

"So you're going to do it?"

"I think so," Blair mused. "It's a good idea. And then we can see if Serena is really as skanky as everyone says she is these days."

"Good thinking," said Chuck. "Now you owe me. I'm going to have to seek payment for all of this good advice one of these days."

"Oh, shut up, Chuck."

Now Blair looked at Serena as Serena looked around the room. All the minions looked terrified, even though Serena was smiling easily. "Serena, this is Kati and Is and Penelope and Jenny. They're here to give you a nice welcome back treat. Girls?"

The girls slowly approached Serena. Penelope lifted her chin and began to slip open her purple Marc Jacobs trench. She poked Jenny from the back and pushed her to do the same. All the other girls dropped their coats to their floor, revealing their naked quivering bodies. Next to Penelope, Jenny was hyperventilating. Serena was so gorgeous. There was no way she would ever be allowed to touch that body. She was ashamed of her short stocky form and overlarge breasts.

"What is this, Blair?" said Serena, unfazed. Blair rose from her chair and walked over to Serena. She took her hand and led her to the daybed. "Just sit down and relax. Special from me." She looked closely into Serena's eyes and she could have sworn she saw the blue darkening, a clear sign, if she remembered correctly, that the blonde was getting aroused.

"Okay," said Serena calmly. She allowed the girls to take her to the bed and remove her shoes and pants and shirt as Blair watched. She lay spread out, smiling at Blair. Blair hated that goddamn perfect smile. Jenny reached out and unfastened Serena's Versace bra which barely covered her bountiful breasts and out they came, spilling into Jenny's hands, soft and beautiful. Her areolas were bigger than Jenny expected. Penelope pushed Jenny's head down onto one and began to suck the nipple of another one herself. Meanwhile Kati and Is tore off Serena's underwear. So far Serena was soundless, but she did reach over to finger one of Jenny's erect nipples and then place it in her mouth for a moment. This wasn't nearly as satisfying as Blair had thought it would be. Is spread Serena's legs while Kati spread Serena's stunning cunt. There was a clear view of her entire vagina including her clitoris, her labia, and the small amount of liquid that was gathering inside her. Kati lowered her head and began to lick while Is held her legs apart.

Serena's nipples had hardened into sharp little pebbles that Jenny rolled in her palms and Penelope gently bit and her eyes were darkening and rolling back in her head. Because of the way she looked, Serena was more of a taker of pleasure than a giver. But it was beautiful to watch her take. Jenny shoved Kati's head aside and lowered her face into Serena's warm cunt. She could feel Serena's sticky thighs tightening on either side of her head and make out faint moans from above, she wasn't sure from whom. She rocked her tongue back and forth and teased Serena. She began to slip two fingers, then three into Serena. She picked up her head and began to finger fuck Serena, so violently that her whole body arched back and forth with Jenny's fingers. Serena was soaking Blair's 4000 thread count Frette sheets with fluid. Finally Serena began to scream. "Oh oh oh oh Blair a little harder a little harder there go go oh no STOP continue continue continue." Blair crossed the room and placed a hand on Serena's mouth, smiling as Serena thrashed around on the bed, fingers clutching the sheets. The ruined bedding was so worth this. She signaled Jenny to continue. When Jenny showed a second of hesitation at forcing the blonde to have her second what seemed like nonconsensual orgasm then Penelope shoved her out of the way and began to fuck harder. Kati and Is proved completely useless, shoving their Constance uniform skirts like animals and masturbating themselves and each other's hairy cunts as fast as they could. It looked they were urinating all over each other.

Blair had no time to think about any of this. She was a little wet. Actually extremely wet. Incredibly wet. She had never been more aroused. She wished she could be more like Serena, completely unafraid of her body or of what others might think of her. "OH OH OH BLAIIIRRRR!" roared Serena. "Right there there there oh oh oh ohmygod fuck fuck fuckme fuck me hard tell them blair do it there THERE!" Serena's body collapsed out of its curved arch and rested for a minute. The whole room was quiet, watching her. Then she got up and began to put on her clothes. She borrowed some of Blair's underwear, asking "Do you mind?" in a teasing, musical voice, and an Oscar de la Renta T-shirt, slipping it on with her jeans. Blair shook her head silently.

"Maybe we can plan this for you sometime," said Serena. She stopped by the door of Blair's room and then crossed the room to Blair. She quickly thrust a slim arm up Blair's dress and pushed aside her underwear to feel her wetness. "That will be arranged," said serena laughing. "But we'll have to tie you down this time. We all know how squirmy you can be." "Anyone coming?" she asked. Penelope and Jenny rushed to get themselves dressed and by the door. Kati and Is were too busy smacking each other and sticking fingers up one another's asses to hear anything. "Looks like they're busy," said Serena, laughing. "Have a good night, Blair."

She walked out quietly and for the rest of the night Blair was so desperate for sexual attention that she let Kati and Is stay in her bed for the night, reliving Serena shoving a hand inside her as Hazel smacked her ass and Is finger fucked her ass as she lay face down on the bed, liquid mixing with urine and streaming unheeded, unable to be controlled, down her legs.

BLAIR/BART

Blair walked into the Empire confidently, wearing a pink vintage Yves Saint Laurent dress paired with a stunning Chanel coat and Caroline Herrera stilettos. It was Thursday night and she knew Chuck would be home playing pool and drinking by himself. It would be fun to surprise him. Better than fun. Blair bit her lip as she imagined Chuck eating her out and watching her scream. She got into the elevator. She imagined waiting for Chuck in his bed for him to find her masturbating.

"Chuck? Where are you? I want you to fuck me like I've never been fucked before," said Blair coolly, looking around.

"Chuck's not here," said Bart, stepping out of the shadows and swirling his Veuve around in his glass. "But I'll do you a favor and fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

Blair's cheeks were stained bright red. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled. She was never sure when Bart was joking or not.

"I'm not joking," said Bart. "But I have to warn you; fucking me is not like fucking Chuck. I won't be as easy on you as he is. I don't have those endless reserves of patience."

Blair shamefully recalled Chuck hissing at her "Can you take it hard, you little cunt?" and then apologizing over and over afterward. "I…I should go…" she mumbled.

"Do you want to? Chuck's out all night. I could have you all to myself. And I could do things to you that he's never done. I can make you want things you've never wanted. I can control you in a way that you'll love."

"What? How?" Blair blurted.

"Take off the dress but leave the heels on. And from now on only address me as master."

Blair slowly took off her dress, shamefully revealing that her nipples were rock hard. Bart walked up to her and began to examine her from all angles. He trailed a hand down from her shoulder onto her breasts. "Small. Small but beautiful. And easily aroused, I see." Blair let out a squeak as he lowered his head to her chest. "Very slender. Small waist. Hairless cunt." Blair squealed again as Bart pushed her legs apart and examined her like a piece of cattle. He inserted a finger inserted her and then spread her with his two hands. "Soaking wet. Tight. Desperate." Bart stood up and turned Blair around, spreading her legs apart again and bending her over to touch her toes. He spread her ass cheeks and inserted a finger in roughly. Blair sharply took a breath. He patted her taut ass cheeks and picked her up over his shoulder like a doll, carrying her to his bedroom. He threw her down on the bed.

"Don't take this personally," he said, taking out a large span of rope. "I find that this makes it more enjoyable for everyone. You can't thrust away from the greatest fucking you'll ever receive and I get to get a good fuck in too." Blair's eyes widened.

He tied her arms and legs to the bedposts. Blair was completely exposed and helpless. She didn't look like Blair Waldorf now. She just looked like any of the models Bart regularly fucked; stunning, horny and so desperate for his cock that they were willing to beg, no matter who they were. Bart undressed and Blair gasped. His cock was so…big. Much bigger than Chuck's. "Beg me for my cock," he said, inserting a hand inside her and causing her to writhe back and forth. The knots held. "Beg me."

"Please, Bart-"

"Say please master," snapped Bart, slapping her red face.

"Please, master."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

"Fuck you how?"

"Please stick your huge cock into my tight cunt and fuck me hard and as long as you want. Fuck me until I scream. Please."

Bart finger fucked Blair quickly and systematically, but in such a way that Blair looked like she was going to arch her back in half. the finger fucking was so rough that it looked like Bart was going to stretch out Blair's cunt to infinity. It was widening as he watched. She looked like a cat in heat. Bart withdrew his hand and wiped it on one of Blair's breasts. "You're ready," he said and jammed his thick cock deep inside her without hesitation. Blair gasped and Bart began to pound. Blair was sweating heavily and she suddenly began to scream when she felt Bart's hand join his cock down there and began to toy with her clit, pushing it back and forth in a way Chuck never could. Suddenly Blair was screaming and she didn't even realize it. She never screamed during sex. Bart jammed three fingers up her asshole and she didn't flinch but just began to scream louder.

"Oh Bart I mean master oh my god fuck fuck me fuck me like that like that oh my god oh my fucking god oh oh oh oh oh!" Bart pressed his hand down on her face as he came and rested his weight on her body. There was a knock at the door.

"Dad?" asked Chuck. "I'll come back later."

"No, that's okay. I'm done," said Bart, rolling off the bed. "You were screaming, you know," he said, grinning mockingly at the woman in the bed.

"Blair?" asked Chuck in disbelief, staring at the still heaving and arched tied up body of his devoted girlfriend.

"Fuck her," demanded Bart. "Show me how you fuck a woman. Show me that you respect the company more than anything else. Show me."

Chuck just stared. "Just show him," whispered Blair. "And then we can forget about this. Chuck threw off his clothes and jumped onto Blair. "Is this how you like it?" he asked savagely. "Now I know that I can fuck you and slap you and shove you just like my father does to his whores! You fucking bitch!"

Chuck jammed himself into Blair. This must be what Serena feels like all the time, thought Blair. He was rough but not as rough as Bart. Blair began to cry. She needed to be punished. Her punishment would never be complete and Chuck would never be able to punish her enough. "Faster! Tighter!" yelled Bart from the side. "Forget that stupid whore! This is about you! Make her suck your cock till she chokes!"

Blair's eyes were wide underneath Chuck. "No," said Chuck, rolling off her. "I'm done." He stood up and walked out.


End file.
